Fires and Liars
"Fires and Liars" is the first season's fourth episode, and it's about the dangers of fooling around with 911 and fire safety. Episode info The Danger Rangers celebrate National Fire Safety Month across the United States. In Chicago, two boys named Scott and Derek cause a false alarm that fire Chief Daniels and his fire department respond to. When Derek and Scott play with fireworks and accidentally start a major fire near their building, Sully and Kitty must help the Chicago fire department, rescue the building's inhabitants (using SAVO safety pods to have the rest of the Rangers back them up and help other families), and teach Derek and Scott about fire safety. This, of course, means that the boys have to have community service for six months and then be tested for fire safety by "Professor Squeeky." Plot In Chicago, Rangers Sully and Kitty are hosting National Fire Safety Month. However, Gabriela and Fallbot are doing so in San Francisco, Burt is doing so in Hollywood, and Squeeky is doing so in New York City. In the fire safety house, Sully and Kitty are using non-toxic smoke (like in the making of movies) so it can easily be breathed by any children learning, but so they'll know what to do. Three littler children participate and learn to crawl for the door, but not to open the door because there may be flames behind it, so via monitor, Sully feels it with the back of his hand. The other Rangers hose the knob down, and Sully opens it, but there are flames. The Rangers put that fire out, and Sully tells them never to just touch the door knob in a fire, even in the safety house. Two older boys, Scott and Derek, finding fire safety education lame and "for little kids," refuse. They decide to take some real action. Derek does so by calling 911 and claiming his building is on fire. This is to Scott's dismay because it is illegal, but Derek assures him nobody will know it was he who did it. This sends the firefighters out, only accidentally having fireworks knocked over and having a ship burn, so Sully and Kitty put it out. Scott and Derek find fireworks. Scott tries telling Derek they should return it, but Derek, thinking that will spoil their fun, refuses and just takes them into an alley between their own apartment building and another. Back to the Chief, he reveals that the call was no good due to it being a false alarm. Miko, one of the kids, questions the definition, so Sully explains it ("False Alarms"). Chief Daniels assures Miko that the police will catch the culprit redhanded. Upon Sully's request, Savo uses a few nanobytes to search the perpetrator. Later, Derek uses matches he found in his big brother's room to light the whole box of fireworks, but it burns their house. Nevertheless, to try to take cover, Scott and Derek run into the building and try to put the fire out, to no avail. Derek calls 911. However, Kitty assumes this to be a false alarm, but the Chief proves otherwise due to it not being the only call from the same address. The firefighters and Danger Rangers arrive, and Rangers Sully and Kitty set Savo safety pods to have Rangers Burt, Burble, and Squeeky to back them up as they save more lives. Sully and Kitty find a panicking Panda family and tell them to crawl low to the door. They wait at another exit for more inhabitants to evacuate. Via Savo Safety Pod #1, Ranger Burt tells the remaining inhabitants (who are panicking) to remain calm, and asks a poodle family if they have an escape plan. The child of this family says they do, and they get out through their nearest entrance/exit. Via Savo Safety Pod #2, Ranger Burble catches Junior Gopher packing his toys in a wagon (he is about to pack his jack-in-the-box when he is caught) and tells him never to stop to take things with him when there is a fire, but instead, to get out as fast as he can. Junior expresses his worry about his toys burning up. Burble tells him that toys are replaceable, but he isn't. Junior's dad tells him to listen to the Danger Rangers and takes him out. They, and certain inhabitants, go down the stairs instead of an elevator. Sully, showing them the way out, tells them it's a danger-proof plan to use the stairs in a fire. Via Savo Safety Pod #3, Ranger Squeeky finds a fox family unable to breathe because of smoke coming in through the bottom of their apartment door and tells them to block the smoke by putting wet towels in. They do, and it works. A firefighter comes with a ladder and saves them. As he does, Squeeky tells Savo, "Onward, Slavo!" Savo corrects him and turns off, to his dismay. Rangers Sully and Kitty find a hot room and axe open the door and check the closet. It feels cool, and they find Scott and Derek hiding in there, which Sully says, isn't cool. Kitty adds that it's one of the most dangerous things to do in a fire. The boys beg, claiming they didn't mean it. They get them out, and tell the Chief the boys' claim, but the Chief reveals why: because they were playing with fireworks. He tells them that's exactly why it's against the law to use fireworks, and only adults can use whatever fireworks ever are allowed by the Fire Department. Sully has Savo scan the calls on Derek's cellphone, proving it was Derek's fault the false alarm happened. As part one of the boys' punishment, they, their dads, and the Danger Rangers, go to the superior court. When the boys are proven to understand every wrongdoing they had done, Judge Maxim sentences them to 6 months of community service, and demands never to see them in court again. The Rangers and Chief Daniels explain that the boys will learn every aspect of fire safety, bring the Hazard House to schools everywhere in the city, for one, and their stories will hopefully make sure no other kid commits the same crimes. Derek's father approves of this. Then the boys are sent to the police station, but because the boys are grounded, they worry about having to discuss it with their fathers, but Burble tells them not to worry about that. Squeeky says it was their idea, in fact. So the boys get into the back seat of the police car. The Rangers take the boys to the fire station. Scott questions the reason for that, and Sully says it's because their parents want them to apologize to Chief Daniels. Reluctantly, the boys enter the office and apologize, but the Chief says it's not over. He then brings them to the fire station and has them clean up the fire truck and equipment, which they have to maintain and clean after absolutely every call. Sully approves not only of the cleanliness, but his own reflection. For this act of vanity, Chief Daniels splashes Sully. In fact, soon, everyone present is having a water party. Back at the Fire Safety House, Professor Squeeky (an alter ego of Ranger Squeeky's) quizzes Scott and Derek on fire safety in front of the younger kids. At one point, Fallbot attempts to answer certain questions with answers that, while having to do with dangers, are irrelevant to fire safety, though those are tempting answers. Sully tells him no and that it's only for Scott and Derek. Still Fallbot attempts, forgetting it, so he is shut off and falls asleep. Scott and Derek go through safety questions, like no fireworks unless an adult shoots off whatever is allowed, having regularly checked smoke detectors and working ones, fire escape plans, fire exits unblocked, and (as Gabriela quizzes), 911 is only for real emergencies and serious matters. When Fallbot is switched back on by Gabriela, he asks the boys if they want his autograph, but he has an accident. Scott and Derek laugh at this, but Squeeky stops them, telling them there will be no jovialitiness while he tabulates his safety grades. He then says, upon questioning, that they are headed in the right direction. Sully prepares the kids for the real test ("Never Mess Around With Fire"). Back at the fire safety house, the boys explain the lesson, and that firefighters save lives that could be anyone's (theirs or otherwise), and Sully explains them learning it the hard way. He and Kitty give them Safety Seals of Approval for finally being Danger Ranger ready. Characters *The Danger Rangers themselves *Derek *Casey (Derek's Little Sister) (song segment only) *Derek's Big Brother (only mentioned) *Derek's Dad *Derek's Mom (song segment only) *Scott *Scott's Dad *Junior Gopher *Gopher Dad *Judge Maxim *Chief Daniels *Rusty Ringtail (song segment only) *Chili Dog (song segment only) *Snarf (song segment only) *Miko *Casey *Panda Dad *Panda Mom *Panda Girl *Poodle Girl *Fox Kid *Mrs. Hopper *Fabiola *Amy *PA Announcer Locations *Chicago *New York City *San Francisco *Hollywood *DR Fire Safety House *3684 Chicago Drive *528 Riverside Drive *Superior Court *Chicago Fire Department *Chicago Children's Museum *Engine Company 11 Songs *False Alarms *Never Mess Around with Fire Machine - Non-Toxic Smoke Trivia *During National Fire Safety Month, it is unknown where Burble is taking part. *Grey DeLisle, the voice of Kitty, was nominated for an Annie for voicing Kitty in this episode, but she lost to Seth McFarlane for voicing Stewie in some episode of the grown-up-only cartoon Family Guy. *Being really little, Squeeky does not have to crawl low to avoid smoke, as he just walks under the smoke while the bigger Danger Rangers crawl. *Grey DeLisle and Lauren Tom both did voices in Clifford's Puppy Days, with DeLisle as Emily Elizabeth, and Lauren Tom as the voice of the Japanese-American boy named Shun (which does not sound the same as its uncapitalized verb counterpart "shun", but instead rhymes with "tune"). Goofs * When Sully mentions that National Fire Safety Month is serious business to Savo, his mouth is open, but doesn't move. * Also, when most of the kids run into the fire safety house, while Derek and Scott don't, Derek's feet are blue like his shorts. * Plus, speaking of character color goofs, when Kitty says there could be flames hidden behind the door, her hand is pink like her primary fur, but her hands are usually white. * Again, speaking of color goofs, when Scott and Derek get into the police car, Derek's feet are dark gray. * Normally, when in his non-firefighting uniform, Chief Daniels wears white gloves, but when he questions Scott and Derek as to whether they know all the equipment they bring to any call, his gloves are mysteriously off. * Also, at the fire station, when Derek is cleaning the fire truck, Chief Daniels is wearing black shoes; however, when Sully shows off his reflection, Chief Daniels is mysteriously barefoot. Relevant Lesson(s) Not Taught Stop, drop, and roll if the clothes you wear are on fire. If you do get a burn, even after you roll to put the fire out, run it over cool water (it doesn't matter if it's from a fish bowl, a dog dish, or the tap), never with ice (it damages the skin), ice water, greasy ointments, or butter. Never go into a burning building for any reason (though it is taught in "Mission 547: Safety Rules!"). Gallery hqdefault (1).jpg mess-fire.png psa.png liars.PNG 5cba447835cb29bc6e4b83db1e05e718.jpg Category:Episodes